1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self adhering wrapper and more particularly pertains to allowing an item to be placed therein and concealed when the self adhering wrapper is placed in an operable configuration and further allowing reuse of the self adhering wrapping with adhesive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrapping material is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrapping material heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of wrapping a variety of items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,299 to Fry discloses a repositionable pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,638 to Weder discloses a method for wrapping an object with a material having pressure sensitive adhesive thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,229 to Weder discloses a cling material connected to a portion of the sheet of material so that at least a portion of the cling material extends beyond the outer peripheral surface of the sheet of material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,509 discloses a gift wrapping assembly that comprises a box, bow, and ribbon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,223 discloses a preformed-pot cover package, for slidably receiving a plurality of columns of nested preformed pot covers in slots formed therein. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Design No. 272,103 discloses a sheet of gift wrapping paper showing a specific print design.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe self adhering wrapper that is a pre-sized sheet of material with an adhesive strip for wrapping a variety of items. In this respect, the self adhering wrapper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an item to be placed therein and concealed when the self adhering wrapper is placed in an operable configuration and further allowing reuse of the self adhering wrapper.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self adhering wrapper which can be used for allowing an item to be placed therein and concealed when the self adhering wrapper is placed in an operable configuration and further allowing reuse of the self adhering wrapper with the adhesive material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of wrapping material now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved self adhering wrapper. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved roll of flexible material. The roll is formed of a plurality of individual sheets coupled end to end. A line of perforations is provided to allow separation of the individual sheets. Each sheet has a periphery in a rectangular configuration with four edges and four corners. Each sheet is sized to confirm to any of a plurality of boxes of a variety of shapes and sizes. Each sheet also has a back surface. The back surface has no printing thereon. Each sheet also has a front surface. The front surface may be provided with decorative printing thereon. A pressure sensitive adhesive is provided. The sheet with the adhesive is removable and repositionable. The adhesive is located on the back surface along the four side edges but terminating in proximity to the four corners. In this manner an essentially rectangular adhesive frame is formed. The adhesive frame has a periphery essentially co-extensive with the periphery of the sheet. The adhesive frame also has a hollow interior and corners to facilitate handling. The adhesive frame may adhere to the front surface when wrapping a box or other item. The frame has a width that extends from the periphery toward the hollow interior. The width is approximately 0.5 inch to 1.0 inches. In this manner each sheet may be wrapped about a box or other item so that portions of the adhesive contact, engage and attach to portions of the front surface for securing the sheet wrapped about at least a portion of the box or other item.
The adhesive material forms a rectangular adhesive frame with a periphery co-extensive with the periphery of the sheet and a hollow rectangular interior and corners. The rectangular adhesive frame has a width that extends from the periphery toward the hollow rectangular. The width is approximately 0.5 inch to 1.0 inch. The adhesive material attached thereto is wrapped about the gift box or other item. Whereby, portions of the adhesive material contact, engage and attach to portions of the wrapping material for generally securing of the sheet of detachable material wrapped about at least a portion of the gift box or other item.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self adhering wrapper which has all of the advantages of the prior art wrapping material and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self adhering wrapper which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self adhering wrapper which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved self adhering wrapper which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such self adhering wrapper economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved self adhering wrapper which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a self adhering wrapper for allowing an item to be placed therein and concealed when the self adhering wrapper is placed in an operable configuration and further allowing reuse of the self adhering wrapper.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sheet of flexible material. The sheet has a periphery in a rectangular configuration with four edges and four corners sized to conform to any of a plurality of boxes and other items having a variety of shapes and sizes. Each sheet also has a back surface without any printing thereon and a front surface which may have decorative printing thereon. A pressure sensitive adhesive which is repositionable is located on the back surface along the four side edges but terminates in proximity to the four corners. The adhesive forms an essentially rectangular adhesive frame having a periphery essentially co-extensive with the periphery of the sheet and a hollow interior and corners to facilitate handling. The adhesive may adhere to the front surface when wrapping a box or other item. The frame has a width that extends from the periphery toward the hollow interior whereby each sheet may be wrapped about a box or other item so that portions of the adhesive contact, engage and attach to portions of the front surface for securing the sheet wrapped about at least a portion of the box or other item.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.